hypenetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira the Messenger
Mira the Messenger was a Mahdi Rasul at the turn of the ages. She is highly venerated by the Ummah, considered the most important figure in their history. She wrote two holy books of Elom. Biography Mira was a humble young shepherd whose tribe came into the service of a merchant prince named Emir Zimri. Upon seeing him, she was confused why he was wearing the foreign clothing of the golden-skinned occupiers from the Pact, openly questioning this. Zimri took a fondness to her naive spirit, and made her his servant girl, teaching her to read, giving her books to learn from, which included some of the old holy books which were supposed to be forbidden. She was shocked to see all the old traditions that were stripped away by the invaders, and was filled with wonder at the stories of her people that had been forgotten. In her dreams she received the message of Elom - of the rebirth of the Ummah. Escaping Emir Zimri's palace with books in tow, she went from city to city, bringing national pride back to the people, telling them forgotten tales, dressed in shawls to disguise herself -- this came to be known as The Book of Rebirth. It was during this period that she performed her resurrection miracles, the Resurrection of The Humble - most famously with Ayub, the Batal of Seltiel, the Archangel of Humility, after they were executed for refusing to kneel to a statue of Cthon. As she grew older and her name began to spread, her messages became more esoteric and direct, rather then political and allegorical, messages from Elom about the best way one can live their life, philosophizing revelations about knowledge, learning, suffering and how one should treat others. This came to be known as The Book of Trials. Within the book contained a prophecy that the Ummah could become whole now, but it could not be free as "This burden needs two souls to hold it - one to redeem and one to punish". At the turn of the New Age, she called for a revolution. She performed another miracle, simultaneously breaking the faces of every idol in the city of Istiraha, the capital city of the Ummah -- many of these idols were of angels of Elom, signaling a major iconoclastic change in worship, though she claimed that was the original, pure creed which was diluted over time. Her revolution triggered a massive Pact-created plague to pacify the populace, when she disappeared: to many, cutting her revelations short. Legacy Her disappearance became an important event in history, as angelic interference became much rarer after this, and it seemed to signal a turn to more temporal politics. However, the Ummah revolted again anyway 22 years later, in her name -- and it was a success. The Ummah was briefly free of the Pact in a glorious golden age which lasted for half a century -- a period known as "Mira's Respite" in the Ummah. After Ogden Khan ravaged the land and killed the Khalifa, the Pact's imperial forces took the opportunity to re-conquer the Ummah again, and the people lost their freedom once more. Category:Historical figures Category:Mahdi Category:Prophets Category:Humans Category:Folks Category:Nas Category:Chosen of Elom